


Poke-soccer

by BreeZ_Claire



Series: Wevid Stories [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeZ_Claire/pseuds/BreeZ_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one with Pokemon-styled soccer skills and drag racing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poke-soccer

“POKÉ-RAGE!” David screamed as he bolted down the field. He swerved left and right when his opponents charged at him, dodging them with ease. It was then that he caught sight of Wes running up from behind him on his left side.

St. Clark and Dalton were set to face-off in the final soccer game of the season the coming Friday. If Dalton was crowned the winners, it would be their third consecutive win since David and Wes made their debut at Dalton. Before the dynamic duo found their way to Dalton’s field, the academy didn’t have much of a team.

_“Dribble, damn it, dribble!” Wes, the team’s co-captain screamed._

_“But this isn’t basketball, sir!” The first year looked up apprehensively before stumbling over his own two feet onto the ground. Wes face-palmed, “when I say dribble, I mean move your butt while keeping control of the ball. C’mon you guys, this is basic stuff!” The Asian boy was answered with an enlightened ‘oh’ from the team running through exercises before rolling his eyes._

_S_ _ince the captain had to take early leave during practice –his wife went into labour and the boys spent about fifteen minutes trying to calm down their coach before he left Wes in charge and ran to his car – Wes began drilling the boys on techniques they clearly lacked. After a few more rounds of utter torture Wes threw up his arms. “David, I choose you!” To which the boy happily jumped in for his friend._

_“Alright guys enough technique, let’s play a game!”_

_“Dav, they can’t play if they don’t learn the basics.”_

_“All work and no play makes David a dull boy.” The African-American boy pouted._

_Wes rolled his eyes, “These ya-hoo don’t even know how the dribble let alone play a proper game.”_

_“And working them stupid is going to help them?”_

_“Hey,” the two boys turned to the group of boys in front of them. “This isn’t couples counselling. So are we playing or not because we have plans too you know.” The brunette boy, Nick, tapped his shoe impatiently as his friend gave a small nod. “Ya, cause if we’re done then the rest of us guys are heading back to the dorms for a Pokemon marathon_.”

_David shot Wes a looked and immediately a plan was hatched. “Pokemon, eh?” David smiled. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking my dear Wiz?”_

_“Oh yes my dear Dave,” the boy’s smirk matched his friend’s. “I believe I am.”_

 

* * *

 

“David, tackle-attack!”

“Ahhh!” David dived and slid across the ground, clearly skilled in this technique, and managed to take the ball back into Dalton’s possession. He kicked it to Wes who made a quick dash to the goal while David became tangled with the boy he slid into and whoever was unfortunate enough the get caught in the cross-fire.

“Agility, Wes! Then quick-attack!” David screamed as he tried and failed to recover from his spot on the ground.

No one knew when Wes decided to disappear into thin air and then reappear at the goal. With a final kick he made a shot for the goal but was stopped by the team’s goalie, Nick, who made a ferocious swipe at the ball while yelling out something along the lines of fury-swipe. As Wes began to panic, that’s when a flash a blond caught his eye. “Head-butt Jeff! Head-butt!”

Jeff jumped.

Another block from the goalie.

Wes ran and jumped, making a flying back-flip, and clear contact with the ball.

**_GOAL!!_ **

“Wes smash! Wes smash!” The Asian boy fist pumped the air multiple times while on his back on the ground. David, having recovered from his jungle of tangled legs, helped him up and gave his friend two more fist bumps.

“Well done my good man. I think we’re good and ready for the assault on St. Clark.” To which Wes nodded with a force that threatened to snap his head, “I agree my dear Dave. St. Clark doesn’t stand a chance.” No team ever expected to hear Pokemon attack moves screamed out during their games. It was very disorienting to say the least.

“Shall we go get some POKÉ-food then seen how Kurt and Blaine are doing in the game room?”

“Yes and no.”

“No?”

“You saw them in there the last time we checked!” Wes’ eyes began to bulge, remembering when they last walked in on their two friends swinging their Wii remotes violently at a game of Wii Tennis. David game him a solemn pat on the shoulder as the two followed the rest of the team to the locker room. David congratulated Jeff and Nick on the job well done, receiving beaming thank you’s from both boys.

“They broke the Wii and the PlayStation!” Wes began to tear up.

“Well…at least they didn’t break the X-Box.”

“The Wii controllers are stuck in the TV screen, David! They couldn’t play even if they wanted to!”

“Are you guys talking about Kurt and Blaine?” Jeff asked.

Wes answer with a sigh and a yes before catching Jeff’s worried look. “…Why?” he eyed him cautiously.

“I think I saw them heading to the Coliseum Arcade, something about a rematch.” The blond boy turned to his friend who nodded and continued: “They both sounded pretty angry. Before we came to practice we heard them fighting up a storm. I think at one point they were talking about Need for Speed.”

The duo gasped. “The Coliseum has the largest arcade in Westerville!”

“And didn’t they just finish constructing a new road…?”

“A long road—”

“A straight road—”

“Perfect for…”

 They finished together with a look of pure horror. “Drag racing.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
